He Found Her
by Ocimi
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STORY. I just had to write something and this is what popped up. May contain OOC and weird writing. Reviews are appreciated but not expected.


I can't believe he did this to me. I hope to god she was worth it.

I slam my fists on the wall, anger making me see red. I felt an urge to run, and followed it. I ran through the village, curious looks following me as I ran in frustration. I knew this was bad. I knew he was... I just knew. He was scum. Worthless.

"Hey!" I heard that evil voice, it called out to me and made the anger white hot. I kept running knowing not to trust the voice that had a tone that made you think you could trust it. You couldn't. It was a lie. All of it. The 'I love yous' and the kisses... All of it meaningless. I should have listened but I didn't and now look at me. I was a mess. My hair was frizzy, tear tracts made more clearer by the running mascara, my shirt sleeve now torn from a bush I ran a little to close to, it's frozen branch snagging on my shirt causing a piece of the sleeve to be torn off.  
I stopped when I got to a beautiful waterfall. There was a rocky path that was hard to see in the snow and wind. I followed it carefully, hoping no one was watching this reckless decision. I saw a small hot spring and felt a smile grace my now blue lips. I untied my boots and slid them and my socks off, I rolled my pants up and shivered at the cold. I dipped them in the warm waters and felt a little better. I then stripped, leaving me in my undershirt and shorts, the shorts for extra layers under my skirt and leggings. I slowly stepped in and allowed myself to melt in the warm waters. I decided to stay here until I felt better. I suddenly heard a frantic voice calling me.

"Akari! Akari!" I sighed. I guess I should answer.

"Here." I shouted weakly, still enjoying the wonderfully warm spring. I heard the rushing of feet and suddenly Chase was there, breathing heavily.

"You scared me half to death when you just ran with tears running down your cheeks! What happened?!" He wheezed between pants.

"He cheated... He said he loved me but he used me." I said simply. Chase looked shocked, absentmindedly fixing his apron. He then looked me in the eye.

"He's a scumbag." Was all he said. I suddenly felt myself relax. Chase was here, he cared. He knew that scum as well as I did. He knew that I didn't want to be alone when the guy who supposedly loved me would yell at me to figure why I was so upset. No, Chase was gentle and patient. He seemed rude when I first met him but he seemed to warm up when we had a run-in during one of my part time shifts in the inns kitchen. I smiled towards Chase, a real smile.

"Thanks... I guess I should head home now." I made a move to grab my stuff when the wind whipped up and made me shiver violently. "Or I could stay right here and be warm in this water." He rolled his eyes.

"Just get out, I'll warm you up until we get to the inn. No way are you going back to that house. That jerk..." I felt Chase tense and smiled again. He understood.

"Thanks. For everything." I whispered, yet I somehow knew he heard. He held his hand out and I took it, quickly bundling myself in my clothes and hugging myself tight to Chase's chest, his warmth becoming like a safe house. I felt him guide me towards the inn.

"What do you think you are doing to my girlfriend!?" I heard the one who caused all my heartache snarl.

"Being a better man to her than you. Move out of the way. You have done enough, scum." Chase growled. It sounded so foreign to me. Chase continued to guide me to the inn, the scum knocked into silence by the words Chase spoke in such a menacing tone.

"Thank you, again. Really Chase... It's so much... T-"

"Stop. I'm going to make you some eggs and hot cocoa, okay?" I nodded and sat at an empty table. He delivered the sweet drink and food, sitting across from me watching as I drank, the warmth spread through me, it was wonderful. The eggs were simple but they soothed my aching stomach. I felt sleepy now and Chase knew it. He quickly washed the dishes and turned to me. I could see a light blush on his face.

"I know you don't want to go home... You can stay with me tonight to save time. That is... we'd have to share... a bed..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"I don't mind... You are a good friend to me Chase. I trust you." He smiled, a genuine smile, and grabbed my hand leading me to his house.

* * *

As we burst in through the door, the warmth of the small cottage battling away the coldness from the brisk walk to his house from the inn. Chase walked to his dresser and threw me some of his boxers and a shirt to sleep in. I walked to his bathroom and changed. Before I left the bathroom I stopped to look in the mirror above the sink.

My eyes were dark, and I had purple rings under them. My hair was a mess and I tried to pat it down but it remained in it's messy state. My face had a scratch on the cheek and my lips had a slight blue tinge to them. I sighed and turned the tap to warm water before splashing it on my face. I dried my face off and walked to the bed and sat on it waiting as Chase took his turn.

He returned and smiled before peeling back the covers and sliding in. I slid in after and felt myself almost drawn to nuzzling into his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and made a noise of content before hugging me tighter. I felt bliss then. He cared and he showed it. He kissed my forehead and his easy breathing lulled me to sleep.

It was probably the best sleep I have ever gotten.


End file.
